Short
by anabela.mozaz
Summary: Chanyeol-Baekhyun story. Chapter 2 Update! Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura baik. Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? Summary Aneh.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Short (Chapter 1)**

**Genre: Yaoi,Romance,Hurt,Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun**

** Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: Bisa temuin sendiri nanti ._.**

**Author: Anabel **

…

-Baekhyun PoV-

Hai,jika kalian ingin mengenalku,kalian hanya butuh satu kata atau mungkin dua kata. Yap,_you're right_ yaitu KUPER atau Kurang pergaulan. Jika teman-temanku mengejek,aku tidak akan pernah marah,mau tau alasannya? Tentu saja karena itu benar,_it's a truth,it's a fact_. Temanku juga tidak terlalu banyak,temanku sedikit. Aku pemalu. Pendiam. Orang yang mengenalku? Heh! Tidak terlalu banyak. Ya,jelas saja jika aku Kuper atau Kurang pergaulan. Baiklah,akan kuperkenalkan namaku.

Byun Baekhyun. Ya,namaku Baekhyun. Sekarang aku sudah kelas XI-C di Lucky Senior High School. Sahabatku? Hanya satu. Namanya,Do Kyungsoo. Dia juga Kuper. Tapi,dia jauh lebih baik dariku. Masih ada yang mau **BERTEMAN** dengannya. Masih ada yang mau **MENGIRIMKAN** ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Masih ada juga yang mau jadi partner ketika pelajaran Biologi jika sudah di Laboratorium. Lihatlah aku? Hahaha.. sangat jauh dari dia. Tak ada yang mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Teman hanya Kyungsoo. Partner? Hanya dapat buangan! Makanya aku sering sekali membolos saat pelajaran biologi atau sejenisnya. Pakaian ku juga sedikit mendukung Kuper ku. Dengan seragam yang memang anak Cupu. Dan memakai dasi dengan rapih—tidak seperti muris yang lain. Itu juga yang meyakinkan aku memang anak yang kuper.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas—bahkan sekolah tak ada yang pernah menyapaku,melirik saja tidak! Aku memang bagaikan debu dan parasit di ,apa mau dibuat? Aku memang seperti ini. Aku harap saja,ada orang—selain Kyungsoo tentunya yang mau berteman denganku. Itu sudah cukup baik.

Oke,baiklah aku mengaku. Dulu aku tidak se-kuper ini memang. Ini semua gara-gara salah satu anak dari kelas XI-B,haah~ aku sudah bosan mengucapkan namanya. Dia selalu saja menjauhkan seluruh anak sekolah terhadapku. Aku tau,dia adalah keponakan kepala sekolah. Hei hei! Setidaknya dia mau lah sedikit bersimpati terhadap ku.

Park Chanyeol. Ya,namanya Park Chanyeol. Uggghh.. kalau aku melihat tingkahnya,aku ingin sekali membuat _gang _ChanyeolHATTERS!

"Baek.. kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Kyungsoo mulai duduk di sebelah bangkuku. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau disiram dengan jus jeruknya lagi." Jawabku datar. Hah~ sudahlah cukup membahas itu!

"Ayolaaahh.. kau tak boleh seperti ini terus Baekhyun.. kapan kau akan se-populer dulu lagi?!" ucap Kyungsoo. Ugghh. Bisakah tidak mengenang masa-masa itu? Aku muak!

BRAAKK

Aku mulai memandangi Kyungsoo,dengan pandangan tajam. Dia hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah Soo.. aku muak dengan ucapanmu yang mengungkit masa-masa kelam.. ya setidaknya lebih kelam sekarang.." ucapku dengan nada akhir dipelankan. Memang sengaja sih.

"Baek.. kau harus mendapatkan popularitas itu lagi! Memangnya kau mau terus menerus di injak injak Chanyeol _pabbo_ lagi? Kau tidak haus?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Sebenarnya tidak.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi.." ucapku mulai keluar kelas.

"Oh iya.. 4 minggu lagi ada kontes menyanyi.. kau ikut saja.. jika kau menang,popularitasmu akan naik.. dan katanya Luhan anak XI-B juga akan ikut.. kau harus ikut Baek.." ucap Kyungsoo. Kata-kata itu membuat ku menghentikkan langkahku.

"_Jinjja?_ Ah.. aku tak yakin menang.. kalau aku kalah,sama saja masuk lubang buaya.. kau tau? Suara Luhan itu bagus!" ucapku mulai melangkah kembali.

"Tapi Baek—"

BYUURRR

"upsss.. maaf Baekhyun.. aku tidak sengaja.."

Sialan! Mereka itu mau apa sih? Heh! Pantas,mereka semua kan suruhan Chanyeol _pabbo_. Mereka pasti mengerjaiku. Lihat lah! Tidak mungkin ini tidak sengaja. Mereka membawa ember kecil. Aku saja belum sepenuhnya keluar dari kelas.

-Author PoV-

Ya,yang menyiram Baekhyun adalah Sehun,Kai,Luhan,Chen,dan Kris. Mereka adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Sudah pasti,Chanyeol yang menyuruh mereka. Tapi,Kris memang tak memegang apa-apa. Dan tidak ikut tertawa ketika semua tertawa. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Hahahaha.. lihatlah.. kau sudah seperti kucing dekil yang ada dijalanan.." ledek Kai. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Betul betul.. memang dia kan kucing jalanan." Ledek Luhan. Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin memendam emosinya. Jangan sampai emosi nya merusakan kelasnya.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" ucap Baekhyun dingin. Lalu Sehun dan Chen mulai mempersilahkan nya seperti tuan putri.

"Silahkan tuan putri.. hahaha.." ucap Sehun dan Chen bersamaan.

"Tuan putri KHAYALAN! Hahaha.." ucap semuanya bersamaan—kecuali Kris. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya. Dia sudah emosi dari tadi. Yah.. apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Haizz.. aku ingin pindah sekolah sekarang juga!" gumam Baekhyun mulai menaikki sebuah tangga sepi. Dia kini menuju puncak sekolahnya,yang seperti lapangan itu.

"Kau.. sepertinya tak pernah tertekan.." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang. Baekhyun menoleh. Lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ya.. kau tau,aku sudah mencoba sabar sepertinya… mungkin teman-temanmu itu terlalu terobsesi padaku..jadi dia selalu menggodaiku.." jawab Baekhyun mulai menatap pemandangan kota _Seoul_ dari atap sekolah.

"Menurutmu? Itu sebuah godaan? Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali.. mereka itu sungguh sungguh mengerjaimu.." ucap namja itu mulai mendekat. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Buat apa kau kesini? Bisa gawat jika kau ketahuan berduaan denganku.." Tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya,kupikir.. tidak apa.. kalau kau tidak masalah.. kenapa mereka masalah?" Tanya namja itu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh sungguh? Memangnya kau mau berteman dengan seorang Kuper sepertiku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu tengah memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaket kesayangannya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya namja itu berbalik sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Jika ku jawab tidak bagaimana? Kau masih mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu menoleh.

"Tidak." Jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di atap itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Lihat,dia saja tidak mau.

"Tidak menolak maksudku.." ucap namja itu lalu menutup pintu atap.

"Hahaha.. lucu sekali.. bilang saja tidak.." gumam Baekhyun lalu masih menatap pemandangan kota _Seoul_ dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya,dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin ini. Dia masih memikirkan,apa benar namja tadi mau berteman dengannya.

…

"Kau serius Yeol? Kau akan melakukan itu?" tanya Chen masih tak percaya apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan.

"Tentu! Aku akan membuat dia semakin menyesakkan.. huh~ entah kenapa aku serasa benci sekali olehnya.." jawab Chanyeol. Luhan masih bergelayut manja di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan menjadi sosok yang kejam _baby.._" ucap Luhan manja. Chanyeol mulai mengelus surai Luhan lembut.

"Kkkk~ kenapa kau takut _baby_? Tenang saja.. aku tak sekejam yang kau kira.." ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Luhan mengangguk.

"Jangan mengumbar kemesraan Yeol.." ledek Sehun sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea nya. Kai mengangguk.

"Hei.. kemana Kris? Dia tidak kelihatan.. dia tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai hanya menggedikkan bahunya tidak tau.

"Tadi kulihat dia melangkah menuju atap.." jawab Chen sambil menatapi Sehun dan Kai. Sehun dan Kai menggerakkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya mengikuti Baekhyun…" lanjut Chen. Seketika Chanyeol langsung tegap,Luhan yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya tersentak.

"Kenapa _baby?_" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Kris! Kenapa dia mendekati Baekhyun lagi? Jangan jangan.." ucapan Chanyeol menggantung.

"DIA MENYUKAI BAEKHYUN!" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud untuk menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Kris datar yang entah dari kapan sudah berada di sebelah Chen.

"Kata Chen,kau mengikuti Baekhyun ke atap.. kau mau apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya berbicara sedikit padanya,memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kris enteng lalu meminum jus Mangga yang entah punya siapa-_-v

"Kris! Sudah kubilang berapa kali?! Jangan dekati Baekhyun! Dia itu musuh kita Kris!" geram Chanyeol. Kris mulai terkekeh.

"Apa alasan kau memusuhinya?" tanya Kris. BINGO! Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab itu. Luhan mulai menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"I..itu..ehmm—"

"Kau tak ada alasannya kan? Huh! Kalau saja appa ku tidak bersahabat denganmu.. aku tidak mau bersahabat denganmu yeol.." ucap Kris datar lalu meninggalkan mereka yang ada disana.

"Yeol _baby…_kau tak boleh seperti ini.. ayolah.. buktikan kalau kita memang benar.. pakailah alasan yang itu saja _baby_ .. pasti Kris mengerti.." ucap Luhan masih bergelayut manja. Sehun dan Kai hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Lu _baby.._ dia hanya salah paham.. lihat saja nanti.. Park Chanyeol akan membuktikan semuanya.." ucap Chanyeol dengan ber-smirk ria.

"Memangnya kau mau membuktikan apa?"

"HUNKAAAIIII"

…

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi ria. Semua siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuuunnn! Kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau pulang saja bersama supir jemputanmu… aku akan menunggu appa menjemputku.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit berbohong. Jelas saja tidak,appa sibuk dengan perusahaannya,tentu Baekhyun tak akan dijemput.

"Baiklah.. hati hati dengan Chanyeol dan kawan kawannya.." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menampilkan jempolnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi,Baekhyun mulai berjalan kembali. Tapi,tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencegah berjalannya dengan cara menarik kasar bahu Baekhyun.

"KAU MAU AP—" seketika Baekhyun berhenti mengucapkan itu. Karena tubuhnya sudah diguyur dengan air yang baunya menyengat.

"Itu ucapan perpisahan dariku.. Tuan BYUN!" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk nya. Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Dia ingin sekali meninju muka Sombong Chanyeol.

"Pukul saja.. aku sungguh.. tidak takut.." bisik Chanyeol ke arah telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai kesal. Tapi,segera ia turunkan tangannya yang siap meninju Chanyeol kapanpun.

"Bagus lah.. jika tidak jadi.. aku.. pulang.." ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi dengan kawan kawannya—ya kalian tau lah..

"Dasar! Seandainya aku sudah tidak punya kesabaran.. sudah kuhabisi kau!" gumam Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin cepat cepat mandi,karena baunya sungguh sungguh tidak enak.

…

"Selamat Sore Tuan.. eh.. Tuan? Kenapa anda basah kuyup dan sedikit… bau?" tanya sang pelayan wanita. Baekhyun hanya melewati pelayan itu tanpa memandangnya.

"Lebih baik kau siapkan air hangat! Aku mau mandi.." suruh Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Kini dia memang benar benar butuh istirahat.

TTUUUTT TUUTTT

_From: XXXX_

_Kutunggu kau di taman dekat rumahmu.. jangan sampai terlambat.. _

**END or To Be Continued?**

**Author Note: Wahh.. gimana FF ini? Jelek yah? Maklumin aja ya? Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.. aku butuh kritik dan saran oke? RnR juseyooo… *bbuing bbuing* *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Anabel Present**

**Short **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And **

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi,Friendship,Romance,Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Foreword:**

**Chanyeol berpura pura menjadi sosok yang baik. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?**

-Author PoV-

_From: XXXX_

_Kutunggu kau di taman dekat rumahmu.. jangan sampai terlambat.. _

"Aisshh… siapa yang SMS ku saat-saat tidak penting ini? Kau pikir aku tidak lelah eoh?" rutuk Baekhyun lalu sedikit melempar handphone nya ke kasur besar nya. Dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi,karena bau yang menyengat akibat ulah musuh nya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapih. Dengan tampilan sedikit berbeda,dengan rambut yang sedikit mencuat ke atas,dengan gaya pakaiannya yang modis. Menurutku,kali ini Baekhyun jauh lebih tampan dan manis.

"Tuan.. anda mau kemana?" tanya sang pelayan,Baekhyun langsung menyambar jaketnya. Dia sedikit menoleh ke pelayannnya.

"Bilang lah ke appa jika pulang nanti… aku ke taman sebelah.." ucap Baekhyun lalu mulai menutup pintu rumah. Dia sedikit memandangi jalan setapak yang ada di depan rumahnya,dia juga sedikit menoleh ke arah rumah sebelah Barat Laut yang sangat menarik perhatian. Ya,itu rumah Chanyeol. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Apa dia yang mengirimku SMS .. ah.. jangan jangan dia mau mengerjaiku lagi.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dia sedikit membersihkan sepatu _sket_ nya.

Dia mulai berjalan di jalanan setapak untuk menuju ke taman samping rumahnya. Dia mulai mendudukkan badannya di kursi yang tidak ada senderan belakangnya.

PLUKK

"BAAAA!"

"HWAAAA!"

Kini Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dan sekarang di topang oleh sosok namja yang mengaggetinya. Mereka kini saling tatap—dengan Baekhyun di bawah tentunya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dan dia mulai sadar.

"HWAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ucap Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

BRAAKKK

Namja yang menopang dirinya langsung menjatuhkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Sontak membuat Baekhyun kesakitan. Baekhyun mulai mengelus sedikit pinggangnya.

"Kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" ucap namja itu dengan tangan di lipat di dadanya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Sedang apa kau disini!? Kau mau mengerjaiku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya. Namja itu mulai duduk di kursi tadi,sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah.

"Hahahaha.. percaya diri sekali… sepertinya Kris mengajakmu kesini kan?" ucap namja itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Kris? Jadi yang mengirimku SMS itu Kris?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ya.. tadi saat dia mandi,aku sempat mengotak-atik handphonenya.." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol intens..

"Dan… KENAPA KAU KESINI? TAK CUKUP PERBUATAN MU DISEKOLAH?" tanya Baekhyun dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Itu belum apa apa Baek.. apa kau tak ingat 6 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miring lebih tepat smirk sepertinya.

"Itulah yang menyebabkanku… untuk menjadikanmu KUPER seperti ini.. ya,jika kau sudah ingat,datanglah ke suatu tempat yang berawal aku tak menyukaimu.." ucap Chanyeol lalu mulai bangkit.

"Maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Sudah,aku mau pulang! Aku muak melihat mukamu.." ucap Chanyeol,Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol,tapi yang ini lebih kencang,dan alhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjatuh kebelakang.

CUP…

Tak disengaja,Chanyeol malah menindih Baekhyun dan HAMPIR—bahkan sudah MENYENTUH bibir Baekhyun. Mereka sungguh tak menyadarinya.

"Ehem!" dehem seseorang dan membuat mereka tersadar.

"Bweehhhh.. UWEEKKK.. Kau Chanyeol! Arggghh.. kau mencuri _First Kiss_ kuuu! Chanyeollll! JANGAN KABURRR! BWEEHHH…" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengelap kasar bibirnya. Namja yang berdehem tadi sedikit terkikik.

"Menunggu Lama? Hahaha.." tanya namja yang berdehem—tak lain tak bukan adalah Kris sambil tertawa sedikit.

"Aisshh.. aku menunggumu Lama sekali! Kau ini.. membiarkan Chanyeol lebih dulu sampai! Kau lihat akibatnya? Dia mencuri _first kiss_ ku Kris! Arrgghh bodoh sekali dia!" geram Baekhyun masih membersihkan kasar sisa Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tadi.

"Hahaha.. aku tidak tau dia akan kemari setelah melihat isi handphone ku.. maafkan aku.. hahaha.. sungguh ekspresi mu itu lucu sekali Baek.. hahaha…" ucap Kris masih dengan tertawanya. Baekhyun hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan _kutu kupret _itu… kalian tak ada bedanya.." ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hahaha… ada bedanya .. aku jauh lebih tampan.." ucap Kris sambil membusungkan sedikit dadanya.

"Apa yang tampan dari seorang Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang meledek. Kris hanya menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Kau tak melihat penampilanku? Aku jauh lebih tampan! Dari Chanyeol.." ucap Kris. Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya.

"Siapa bilang penampilanmu bagus? Dan..terlihat tampan?" ucap Baekhyun melihat Kris dari bawah lalu ke atas. Kris mendecak pelan.

"Abaikan saja yang tadi. _By the way_,tampilanmu berbeda sekarang.." ucap Kris menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum.

"Manis.." lanjut Kris. Seketika pipi Baekhyun mulai memerah. Hei hei! Dia dibilang seperti itu oleh Kris. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang bilang seperti itu,ya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu dia mulai sedikit dijauhi. Dan itu ulah CHANYEOL!

"Kau mulai menggodaku.." ucap Baekhyun sedikit menunduk,dia sebenarnya tersenyum senang.

"Aku berkata jujur.. oh iya.. aku punya coklat untukmu.. dan jangan lupa.. bersihkan bibirmu yang telah ternodai oleh bibir Chanyeol.. haha.. baiklah.. aku pulang dulu.. sepertinya sudah mau malam.." ucap Kris lalu pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap coklat itu pelan,lalu sedikit di peluknya.

"Huwahh.. tak kusangka.. dia memberiku coklat.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Ah.. iya.. appaku pulang cepat hari ini.. hah~ aku tak bisa bebas.." gumam Baekhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

SREEEKKK

Sebuah surat ternyata jatuh dari pangkuannya. Entah,sejak kapan surat itu ada.

_Hey? Mengenalku? _

_Bisakah kita bertemu di belakang sekolah besok? Tidak? Baiklah. Tidak apa. Dan aku tau jawabanmu. Pasti kau datang! Aku yakin akan hal itu.._

_Tertanda_

_Namja Tampan._

"Sialan! Siapa yang mengirim surat ini padaku? Dasar.. pede sekali sih dia.." gumam Baekhyun lalu memasukkan surat itu ke kantung celananya. Dan mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah.

…

Baekhyun tengah membuka pagar rumahnya,dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dia juga mulai membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan sekarang terpampanglah appa-nya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya sang appa masih dengan muka yang err.. sedikit menyeramkan.

"Ah.. aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ke taman sebelah appa..dan ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun mulai melengos masuk ke dalam rumah. Appa Baekhyun mulai mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Besok… keluarga Park akan kesini.. malam besok.. makan bersama.." ucapan Ayah Baekhyun sontak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"MWOOYAA?! Ani.. aku akan pergi besok bersama temanku.." bohong Baekhyun. Jelas jelas,Baekhyun tak punya teman di sekolahnya.

"Kau kan tau.. Keluarga Park adalah pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan kita.. jadi appa akan mengundangnya untuk ucapan terimakasih.." ucap Appa Baekhyun dengan serius. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tetap saja.. aku akan pergi dengan temanku.." ucap Baekhyun. Appa Baekhyun menoleh sedikit ke arah seseorang yang sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Bohong ahjussi.. dia disekolah tak punya teman.." ucap seseorang yang sedang menyeruput hot chocolate itu dan berpura pura membaca sebuah majalah—ketahuan karna covernya terbalik.

"KAUU! APPA! KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI?! Appa.. aku mohooonn.. usir dia dari rumah kita.. aku mohooonn.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memelas ke arah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Ahjussi.. jangan turuti permintaan nya.. aku kan hanya ingin menanyakan PR sekolah. Memang nya tidak boleh?" ucap namja itu menatap Baekhyun dengan smirk nya.

"Baekhyun,Chanyeol hanya ingin menanyakan tugasnya padamu.." ucap ayah Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi.

"Pembohong .." gumam Baekhyun sembari menghela napas panjang,lalu menaikki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hei mau kemana kau? Kau harus menemaniku disini… Kerjakan juga tugasku,pabbo!" ucap namja itu mulai mencoba berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe… malas sekali aku mengerjakan tugasmu. Kau yang diberi tugas,kenapa aku yang mengerjakan? Kerjakan sendiri! Oh iya.. tugas Kimia ada di halaman 126 dan tugas Sejarah pinjam bukuku saja! " ucap Baekhyun lalu mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya malas. Baekhyun mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang besarnya.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dari dalam. Namja yang berada di ruang tamu tadi terkekeh.

"Namja Tampan.. Park Chanyeol.." ucap Chanyeol—namja yang berada di ruang tamu tadi dengan nada meledek.

"Ohhh.. Park Chanyeol… AKU TIDAK PEDULI..!" teriak Baekhyun mulai menutup badannya dengan selimut kesayangannya. Dan mulai menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Dia ingin tidur.

"HEI BAEKHYUN! KAU HARUS MENGERJAKAN PR KU!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan dia? Dikira aku kuli mengerjakan PR?" gumam Baekhyun mulai menutup telinganya dengan bantal empuknya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"…."

"BAEKHYUN! KEJUTAN UNTUKMU MENJADI DUA KALI LIPAT!"

"…."

"Oke.. aku akan menambahkan kejutan untukmu besok.."

"…."

"Baiklah.. sampai bertemu besok.. dan jangan lupa! Persiapkan dirimu besok.."

"AKU TAK PEDULIIII!"

"…" 

"eh? Dia sudah pergi? Ehm.. baguslah.." gumam Baekhyun lalu mematikan pemanas ruangan dia sebenarnya belum ingin tidur. Dia kemudian membuka bungkus coklat yang Kris berikan tadi,dia juga mulai membuka surat tadi lagi.

Baekhyun tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri. Aneh. Dia sudah tau,kalau yang mengirim surat itu adalah Chanyeol. Kenapa dia tersenyum? Baekhyun mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Bodoh.

"Kenapa aku jadi senang diberi surat oleh Chanyeol bodoh itu? aish.. Baekhyun.. _Come On!_ Dia musuhmu! Dan kau tak akan pernah ingin bersahabat dengannya!" ucap Baekhyun seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mengunyah coklat pemberian Kris pelan.

"Ah.. Aku tidak peduli dengan surat ini.. dan siap siap saja kembali basah tubuhku dengan air got.."

"Semoga .. dia tidak marah kepadaku.."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author Note: Hai Hai! Ini sebenarnya emang sudah di share di Page Facebook tapi dengan berbeda konflik. Itu FF aku juga,yang di remake sama sahabatku. Dan makasih yang mau Review,Follow,atau Favorite. Maaf,Chap ini jelek dan gak memuaskan. Maaf juga,gabisa bales Review kalau dibales mungkin di PM. See yaa!**


End file.
